This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for ADAPTIVE RECORDING METHOD FOR HIGH DENSITY OPTICAL RECORDING, CONTROL METHOD THEREFOR, AND APPARATUS THEREFOR earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 18th of June 1999 and there duly assigned Serial No. 22916/1999.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high-density optical recording method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an adaptive recording method and apparatus for implementing optimum recording, and a controlling method therefor.
2. Related Art
With the advent of the multi-media age, there has been an increasing demand for high-capacity recording media. Such high-capacity recording media include optical recording media such as a magnetic optical disc driver (MODD) or digital versatile disc random access memory (DVD-RAM).
In recording data on such optical recording media, a high-level of accuracy is required. I have found that it would be desirable to improve the accuracy of optical recording, because inaccuracy is a significant problem.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adaptive recording method adaptive to a variation in the output characteristics of a laser diode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptive recording apparatus which enables accurate recording, wherein the recording is adaptive to a variation in the output characteristics of a laser diode.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a controlling method which enables accurate recording by controlling the adaptive recording apparatus adaptively to a variation in the output characteristics of a laser diode.
Accordingly, to achieve the first object, there is provided an adaptive recording method for recording binary data having marks and spaces by irradiating a light signal onto an optical recording medium and adaptively adjusting the power of the light signal according to the correlativity between the length of a mark currently being recorded and the lengths of leading/trailing spaces, the adaptive recording method including the steps of (a) checking the output characteristics of a light signal generating apparatus for generating the light signal, and (b) controlling the power of the light signal by referring to the power of the light signal corresponding to the correlativity and the output characteristics in recording the data on the optical recording medium.
Here, the step (a) includes the sub-steps of (a1) obtaining first reference light output control data for outputting a light signal having a first reference power from the light signal generating apparatus, (a2) obtaining second reference light output control data for outputting a light signal having a second reference power from the light signal generating apparatus, and (a3) approximating the output characteristics of the light signal generating apparatus by referring to the first reference power, the first reference light output control data, the second reference power and the second reference light output control data.
Also, the sub-steps (a1) and (a2) are preferably performed in an area of the optical recording medium where user data is not recorded.
To achieve the second object, there is provided an adaptive recording apparatus including a recording waveform generator for generating an overwrite pulse control signal corresponding to binary data having marks and spaces, a laser diode driver for controlling a laser diode to generate overwrite pulses corresponding to the overwrite pulse control signal and controlling the power of the overwrite pulses according to light output control data, an auto laser diode power control (ALPC) circuit for feed-back controlling the power of the overwrite pulses to be maintained at a predetermined reference value, a data determiner for determining the correlativity between the recording mark and leading/trailing space, a first power table storing unit for storing the light output control data corresponding to the power of the overwrite pulse depending on the correlativity, an operator for obtaining the output characteristic curve of the laser diode by referring to first reference light output control data and second reference light output control data, and outputting the corresponding light output control data according to the output characteristic curve, a second power table storing unit for storing the light output control data obtained by the operator, and a multiplexer for selectively supplying the light output control data output from the ALPC circuit or the second power table storing unit to the laser diode driver, the adaptive recording apparatus for adaptively adjusting the power of the overwrite pulse according to the correlativity between the length of the recording mark and the lengths of the leading/trailing spaces.
To achieve the second object, there is provided a method for controlling an adaptive recording apparatus including a recording waveform generator for generating an overwrite pulse control signal corresponding to binary data having marks and spaces; a laser diode driver for controlling a laser diode to generate overwrite pulses corresponding to the overwrite pulse control signal and for controlling the power of the overwrite pulses according to light output control data; an auto laser diode power control (ALPC) circuit for feed-back controlling the power of the overwrite pulses to be maintained at a predetermined reference value; a data determiner for determining the correlativity between the recording mark and leading/trailing space; a power table storing unit for storing the light output control data corresponding to the power of the overwrite pulse depending on the correlativity and outputting the corresponding light output control data according to the determined correlativity; and a multiplexer for selectively supplying the light output control data output from the power table storing unit to the laser diode driver, the adaptive recording apparatus for adaptively adjusting the power of the overwrite pulse according to the correlativity between the length of the recording mark and the lengths of the leading/trailing spaces, the method including the steps (g) checking the output characteristic curve of the laser diode by controlling the ALPC circuit, and (h) updating the light output control data stored in the power table storing unit by referring to the output characteristic curve.
Here, the step (g) includes the sub-steps of: (g1) applying to the ALPC circuit a first reference value for allowing the overwrite pulse to have a first power, and obtaining first reference light output control data corresponding thereto, (g2) applying to the ALPC circuit a second reference value for allowing the overwrite pulse to have a second power, and obtaining second reference light output control data corresponding thereto, (g3) approximating the output characteristics of the light signal generating apparatus by referring to the first power, the first light output control data, the second power and the second light output control data.
Also, the sub-steps (g1) and (g2) are preferably performed in an area of the optical recording medium where user data is not recorded.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising: recording binary data corresponding to marks and spaces on an optical recording medium, said recording comprising: irradiating a light signal onto the optical recording medium and adjusting power of said light signal in dependence upon a relationship between at least two of a mark being recorded, a leading space preceding said mark, and a trailing space following said mark.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method of writing binary data to an optical recording medium, comprising: controlling an adaptive recording apparatus including a recording waveform generator generating an overwrite pulse control signal corresponding to said binary data having marks and space, a laser diode driver regulating a laser diode to generate overwrite pulses corresponding to said overwrite pulse control signal and for controlling the power of the overwrite pulses according to light output control data, an auto laser diode power control circuit feed-back regulating said power of said overwrite pulses to be maintained at a predetermined reference value; a data determiner determining a correlativity between at least two of a mark being recorded, a leading space, and a trailing space, a power table storing unit storing light output control data corresponding to said power of said overwrite pulses in dependence upon said determined correlativity and outputting said corresponding light output control data.according to said determined correlativity, and a multiplexer selectively supplying said light output control data output from a power table storing unit to said laser diode driver, said adaptive recording apparatus adaptively adjusting said power of said overwrite pulses according to said determined correlativity between at least two of a length of said mark, a length of said leading space, and a length of said trailing space, said controlling further comprising: detecting output characteristic data of said laser diode by regulating said auto laser diode control circuit and updating said light output control data stored in said power table storing unit in dependence upon said output characteristic data of said laser diode.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an adaptive recording apparatus recording data on an optical recording medium binary, comprising: a recording waveform generator for generating an overwrite pulse control signal corresponding to said binary data having marks and spaces, a laser diode outputting light, a laser diode driver for controlling said laser diode to generate overwrite pulses corresponding to said overwrite pulse control signal and controlling power of said overwrite pulses according to light output control data, an auto laser diode power control circuit for feed-back controlling said power of said overwrite pulses to be maintained at a predetermined reference value, a data determiner for determining a correlativity between at least two of a mark to be recorded, a leading space preceding said mark, and a trailing space following said mark, a first power table storing unit for storing said light output control data corresponding to said power of t said overwrite pulses depending on said determined correlativity, an operator for obtaining output characteristic data laser diode in dependence upon first reference light output control data and second reference light output control data, and outputting light output control data said output characteristic data, a second power table storing unit for storing said light output control data output by said operator and a multiplexer for selectively supplying light output control data output from one of said auto laser diode power control circuit and said second power table storing unit to said laser diode driver, said apparatus adaptively adjusting said power of said overwrite pulse according to said correlativity between at least two of a length of said e recording mark, a length of said leading space, and a length of said trailing space.